


Day by Day

by chaineddove



Category: Nana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it is with Nana, or rather without her.  Hachi moves on with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by Day

It's a little like a toothache, Hachi thinks. You get used to it after awhile, maybe even learn to ignore it. Then all of a sudden it gives a sharp pang and you find yourself with tears in your eyes. That's how it is with Nana, or rather without her. She goes about her daily life, plays with her daughter, sees her friends, looks at pretty dresses in shop windows, makes sukiyaki. She lives, breathes, eats, goes along as though she is fine, it is fine, everything is fine.

Then she stops, just for a moment, when she sees a girl with a short haircut walking a puppy or a teacup printed with a strawberry or the cigarette counter at the shop on the corner or the used CD bin at the record store. Little things like that, no more, no less. Silly things. But she stops and after a moment drops her eyes to the ground as though her shoes have the answers to questions she has learned to stop asking. Of course they do not know _where_ and they do not know _why_.

Then the moment passes, and the prick of pain fades away. She dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief and continues on her way, wearing a small, determined smile.

Satsuki asks for a strawberry cake for her birthday and Hachi talks her gently into pineapple. Satsuki asks for a puppy and gets a kitten. Satsuki begs to cut her hair short because it tangles when she sleeps, but Hachi refuses, telling her that it would make her look much older than the little girl she is. They go on like that, with Hachi sidestepping those little things so she doesn't have to explain to her child why she is standing over cake ingredients and dripping tears into the batter.


End file.
